Savior
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: When Doofenshmirtz recreates a more powerful Otherdimensioninator, he unintentionally brings a fan into their dimension. And she's stuck there when the inator is destroyed by Perry. Will this strange girl be Doofenshmirtz undoing, or will she be his savior. Doof/Oc NOT A DOOF/PERRY STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I've actually been thinking about writing about for a long, just haven't had the chance. I really don't have time now, but what can you do when those dang plot bunnies won't leave you alone? Hope you like it though! **

**This isn't my first story, obviously, but it is my first Phineas and Ferb story. I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible. Don't expect to much though, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... NOTHING!**

**Chapter One:**

Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz had finally completely his latest invention. And this one, he just knew would work. It would give him the ability to travel through time and space, allowing him to take over the world. He was done now and Perry wasn't even here yet.

In fact, he should be there at any time. Heinz already had his trap set. He'd broken into a secret facility in Alaska earlier that week and had stolen a material that was so strong, it was completely unbreakable. He just knew this would keep Perry down long enough for him to come up with a plan and take over the tri-state area!

Of course, with this machine, he could easily use it to take over the entire world. But, maybe that was too soon. If taking over the tri-state area had taken this long, then it was better if he just took it slow.

Heinz grinned and began putting away his tools. After all, a dirty workplace would not be good when he was ruling over the tri-state area!

Ohhh! He was so excited! This was totally going to work. Soon all those people who had ever laughed at him or doubted him were gonna see just what Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz could do. Starting with the idiots at O.W.C.A. And Perry.

Who's trap Heinz had just heard go off. In turned around with a grin and saw him trapped in the transparent glass box. "Perry the Platypus, how surprising to see you here, and by surprising I mean completely, uh prising?" Doofenshmirtz stumbled over his words before shrugging. "Well you know what I mean.

"Anyway. I'm sure you are wondering what I am up to today. You see, I've been having these strange dreams about me, except I wasn't me. I mean, I was me, but I was different. My clothes were are black, I stood up straight, and I only had one eye! The scar even went over the eye patch I wore! Those dreams, however, all had one thing in common, I was the ruler of the Tri-state Area!"

Perry's eye widened in realization. Doofenshmirtz had been having dreams of the fight with the other dimension. He hoped that he hadn't gotten his memory back. Or that the same thing wasn't happening to his owners. He was afraid that if the effects wore off, he'd have no choice but to be transferred to a new host family. And that was one thing he could not bare the thought off.

"And that was when all my memories came back." Doofenshmirtz grinned. "The me I had been dreaming about was actually the me from another dimension. Now seeing as how we won that battle, going back is definitely not an option. However, there has to be more than just that dimension- and the ones we crossed through in that circle thingie when we were running from the Norm bots. After all, there's an infinite of possibilities out there that have yet to be explored due to our lack of technology.

"So, I figured, why not build a new Otherdimensioninator, but this one is different. Instead of just opening into one other dimension choice, I'm able to see all the dimension possible by looking through the small window right here. See this. Yeah, here." Doofenshmirtz smirked as he pointed at the window display on the side of his invention.

Perry glared at the machine, instantly afraid of what this could mean for him and his host family. Especially since he now knew that it was possible for everyone to get their memories back. Maybe the already had and just weren't saying anything because of their fear of losing Perry.

"Now, I just need to find the right location to go to in order for me to finally take over the Tri-State Area once and for all!" Doofenshmirtz smirked as he began flipping through the dimension. "Hmm, this one. No. Maybe this one. No. Ew, definitely not this one! No. No. No. Perry the Platypus, this is so much harder than I thought it would be."

Perry ignored him, however. This was the perfect time to finally escape, seeing how Doofenshmirtz had his back to him and was engrossed with his machine. Perry just hoped he would stay like that until he could figure out how to get out of there.

He realized quickly that the glass wasn't breakable. So breaking it was out of the question. He did notice a small hole in the side however. It was definitely way to small for him to crawl through. However, maybe he could throw something out of it.

Reaching into his hate, perry pulled out a small piece of metal. It had been from the battle with the other dimension Doofenshmirtz. He kept it as a reminder of the time he fought evil with his owners. But now he knew it would come in handy. It was small enough to get through the hole, and heavy enough to do something- like push a certain button that would release him from the trap.

"Oh! This is perfect! It's a dimension where we're simply a cartoon and our fate is written by regular people. Maybe, I could find them and force them to write me as the leader of the Tri-State Area! And maybe have the throw Roger into an active volcano or something. Sound good to you Per-" Doofenshmirtz cut himself off when he turned around and saw Perry the Platypus had been released from his trap.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you escape? Never mind. You are too late to stop me!" He grinned before activating the machine. Perry glared at his arch nemesis before lunging at him, causing the two to go rolling. The new Otherdimensioninator remained opened however, exposing their world to the one on the other side.

XxRebelWriterxX

Twenty-seven year old Jessica Millers growled in frustration as she walked through the crowded streets. She'd just learned that her Veterinary clinic was being shut down due to her inability to pay the bills. She tried to keep the place going, but it was like nothing ever worked. No one was interested in bringing their pets to a low ranked Vet Clinic.

Not that she could really help that. She'd only graduated a few years prior and opening a clinic had been a big deal for her. It had always been her dream to own her own vet clinic, and when it had been recognized a year and a half ago, she'd been ecstatic.

However, she had been a recently grad student, so her funds had been low. Her now ex-boyfriend had been the whole reason it had stayed together for the following after it's grand opening. He had been able to help her pay the bills with the money she hadn't made from the clinic.

However, when she and her boyfriend- whose name had been Kevin Mitchel's, yes _the _Kevin Mitchel's, the youngest, most successful and richest business owner this world had ever seen- had cheated on her. She had come home from work late one night to catch him in bed, asleep, and naked with another woman. Let's just say that she called him every name in the book before throwing him and the blonde bimbo out in the street. Without their clothes.

Anyway, she tried to make it work. But she'd failed. And now, after all she'd gone through in the past several years, she was losing the one thing that kept her sane, her Vet Clinic. And it peeved her to no end.

Ideas of revenge on her ex-boyfriend who left her in this mess plagued her mind as she walked through the streets. Which were surprisingly empty for this time of night. She didn't pay much attention however, due to the state of her seething mind.

However, she was brought out of her thoughts when she turned the corner and nearly walked through a swirling purple portal. Jessica frowned as she looked it over. It was definitely not like anything she had ever seen before. And that's why it also intrigued her.

You see, while Jessica was a veterinarian, she also enjoyed the stranger, impossible things of life. Like she believed wholeheartedly that aliens existed. And that it was possible to travel to other dimension if one built a machine that did so.

She'd read stories on portals that could take you to other dimensions. However, they had all been simply fiction. And unless she was completely losing her mind over the whole ordeal with her clinic, this was not fiction.

"Well, as a kid, I always did tell myself that if I ever ran into a swirly portal in the middle of the streets, I'd walk into it. Because you never know what kind of adventures you could get yourself into." She shrugged. "Or I could simply be walking into my own doom. Either way, I have nothing left here, so here goes."

With one last deep breath, Jessica walked straight into the portal. She didn't even bother to look back at her old world one last time. Her focus was only on what could be on the other side of the portal. And what it could mean for her future.

XxRebelWriterxX

Neither Doofenshmirtz nor Perry were aware of the young woman who had stepped through the portal. They were only focused on defeating the other. Jessica, however, couldn't help but look around in awe.

She recognized where she was. Phineas and Ferb had been one of her favorite shows growing up. And being here was like a dream come true for her. She'd always hoped and pray that one day she'd be transferred to one of favorite shows. Even of it was a weird thing for someone to wish for, especially her age. But she was never a normal person, and that didn't bother her in the least.

She finally saw Doofenshmirtz and Perry fighting and couldn't stop the excited grin that spread acrossed her face. This was the most exciting thing she had ever seen! Quickly, Jess moved to the side and away from the machine to hide. Knowing those to, this would end with the machine blowing up.

And she did not want to be sent back before then. Which is what would happen if they spotted her. Perry would want to do the right thing and send her back, against her wishes. Which is not what she wanted. She wanted to stay here and experience what it was like to live in the wonderful world of Phineas and Ferb.

Finally, Perry managed to knock Doofenshmirtz away long enough for him to run the machine. He punched the self destruct button before running and jumping out the window. Jess gasped in awe as the machine exploded, bits of debris flying ever where. She even ducked down as flaming metal flew over her head.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLAYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz screamed in anger as the platypus opened his hang-glider and flew away. Jess had to admit that he looked pretty epic flying away from the building that had smoke billowing from the top pent house.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" She squealed, momentarily forgetting that Doofenshmirtz was on the other side of the crates she was hiding behind. Nor did she notice the approaching figure as she giggled to herself in excitement.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Jess froze at the sudden voice and looked up to see Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz standing above her, glaring down in confusion. Jess gulped, her mind frozen from the shock of having one of her favorite characters speaking to her. Yes, he was her favorite. And because of that, she did not know what to say at all.

**And that's the beginning of the story. So I have a basic idea on where this is going. However, the events are still fuzzy. Mostly because I usually just write as I go. It's easier for me that way. Anyway, I'll try to get an update in the next few days. But first I want a review or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. First off, thank you to those who reviewed. I didn't get a lot, but that's okay. Those who did are pretty awesome. I don't really think a lot of people are gonna look at this because it looks like a fan girl. I'm trying to make it not so fan-girlish. After all, Jessica is a girl and most fan girl stories are with teens or young adults. While Jess is still young, she's not ****_that _****young.**

**Also, just a little fact about myself, I really would walk through a random portal if I came acrossed one. Why? Cause I'm a strange person and I think it would be neat. Unless I die. That wouldn't be good. But hey, I love adventures! Don't you?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that has to do with Phineas and Ferb. However, I do own Jessica. **

**Chapter Two:**

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Jess sat there frozen as she stared up at the mad scientist before her. Once her momentary surprise had faded, her mind began reeling. She couldn't decide if she should just lie or tell him the truth. Of course, neither of them could cause good.

If she told him that she'd broken into his house because she was some kind of spy or something- cause why else would anyone want to break into his house- it would ineptly lead to her demise. However, if she would tell me she'd come through his inator thingie, who knows what he'd do. He obviously had wanted something from her dimension and she could be a key element to get it.

Both of them had dire consequences that she did not want to endure. However, maybe there was something she could do. Jess perked up as an idea came to her. Doofenshmirtz wanted to rule the tri-state area. Maybe she could help him make that a possibility. After all, she'd seen pretty much every episode of Phineas and Ferb possible.

Plus, it would be pretty cool if they succeeded and became rulers of the Tri-State area. Maybe even the world one day! That would be pretty fun. However, even if they succeeded, no doubt Perry the Platypus and the rest of them at OWCA would eventually regain control. After all the bad guys never win.

That would actually suck, but at least she had a back up plan in case this all failed. For now, she really wanted to help Doofenshmirtz. It would be fun despite the obvious consequences. Of course, she really never liked to follow the rules.

"Excuse me? Are you gonna answer my question or are you just gonna sit there and stare at me?" Doofenshmirtz asked, his glare changing from one of confusion, to one of anger.

"Well, sitting here and staring at you is fun. But I suppose I could answer your question." Jessica smiled as she stood up and faced him. "My name is Jessica Millers. I'm from a different dimension and I got here by going through a swirly purple portal thing."

Doofenshmirtz eye's widened slightly. "You mean my Otherdimensioninator actually works! Wait, if that's so, does that mean you know me as a cartoon character?" He asked in awe. Jess giggled and nodded. "Wow. That's so cool! Can you help me become ruler of the tri-state area then? Every time I try to, I'm always stopped by my nemesis, Perry the Platypus."

"Yeah, I can help you. I've seen like every episode there is and I know exactly how to make sure your plans aren't foiled. And trust me, you could use all the help you could get. Your not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box" Jessica responded truthfully.

"Oh thank yo- hey I'm plenty smart!" He frowned in annoyance. However, he couldn't stay angry long. Not with the promise of becoming a dictator so close to his reach. "You can be my evil partner! Together, nothing can stop us. Not even Perry the Platypus or Major Monobrow or anyone else from the OWCA. It will be awesome!"

Jess chuckled at the over hyperness the evil scientist was exhibiting. This was definitely gonna be fun. "Alright, alright. Calm down. Now first thing first, we need to gather up an army of minions. Like robots!"

"I already tried to create an army of evil robots. However, I put the self destruct button on their feet and that caused them all to explode before I could invade the tri-state area. Now that I think about it, that probably wasn't the best idea." Doofenshmirtz mused to Jess, almost sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. It would've been a good idea, if it was for the fact that when the robots took a step, it would cause it to self destruct. In fact, a self destruct button is actually quite stupid and it takes away power from the robot. Let's just completely take it away." Jessica explained. However, Doofenshmirtz didn't seem to like that idea too much.

"But I always put a self destruct button on all my inators and robots. It's like my signature. Taking them away would be like taking away me. You know what I mean?"

Jess gave him a strange look. "Not really. Look, just do as I say. I know what I'm doing. Well, sorta. I've never actually done this whole taking over the tri-state area thing. But hey, I've enough episodes to know what you should _not _do. And that included adding a self destruct button to everything." She explained.

Doofenshmirtz nodded, slowly starting to understand what she meant. Well sorta. It just seemed a bit strange for him not to add the button. But, he supposed she knew what she was doing. And maybe if he listened to her, he could finally win against Perry the Platypus. Soon, he could be the leader of the tri-state area.

"Alright. I'll trust you on this one. You obviously know what you're doing. Now, what should we do about Perry the Platypus. He always escapes from my traps and manages to defeat me. How do we stop."

Jess smiled, an idea already beginning to form in her mind. "It's simple, to take down the good guy, you have to attack his weak spot. And Perry the Platypus has only one weak spot that I've seen in the series." She explained simply.

Doofenshmirtz looked at her in anticipation. "Well? What is it? What is his weak spot and how do we use it against him?"

"His host family, the Flynn-Fletcher family. We need to get to them at a time when Perry isn't around, then keep them around as blackmail. We tell Perry that he either surrenders, or his host family gets it. There's no way Perry would ever risk his families lives. He'll surrender, we get rid of him, and use you inventions- and our army of course- to finally take over the tri-state area." She explained with a smirk.

Doofenshmirtz couldn't help the evil smirk that crossed his face. Jessica had a point, he realized. "I love it! It's positively evil and I don't see anyway Perry the Platypus could stop us. But how are we going to get to them with out Perry the Platypus stopping us?"

Jess chuckled. "That's easy. Just leave it to me. But first, you need a decoy inator to make to distract Perry the Platypus tomorrow. And you need to make sure the conflict goes on long enough for me to get it and get out with the family. I might need some help though. There's five of them and only one of me."

"You could always take Norm." Doofenshmirtz shrugged. Jess smirked. That was a great idea. Norm was a little slow sometimes, but he was fiercely loyal to Doofenshmirtz and she knew he'd be a great ally.

The two spent the rest of the night coming up with ideas and plans to do the next day. Once everything was settled, they began creating an inator that they could use to distract Perry the next day. The plan seemed mediocre, but they knew it would work. Soon they would rule over the tri-state area together, and nothing would stop them.

XxRebelWriterxX

Perry the Platypus returned to his host family feeling great. He'd just won another battle with his arch-nemesis, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Their battles had become something he looked forward to doing. His incompetence made it almost too easy to win.

He didn't think Doofenshmirtz had the capacity to rule over the tri-state area anyway, even if he did manage to win some day. So while Perry continued to fight him, he had no worries whatsoever.

Until today.

Perry couldn't quite shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen today. Something that he would have no control over and it would ultimately lead to his doom. The feeling made his heart speed up as he laid there beside his owner, Phineas Flynn.

Perry felt like his family was in danger. And he just knew Doofenshmirtz was connected somehow. Maybe it had something to do with the new Otherdimensioninator. Maybe someone had managed to come through, someone who could point out Doofenshmirtz flaws and help him fix them.

That couldn't so though. Wouldn't he have noticed if a human had gone through the machine? He might not have been paying to much attention, but he still felt like he would have noticed something like that.

Perry grunted and buried his head into his arm more. No, that couldn't be so. No one could have come through. Yeah. He was confident that everything was going to be okay. There's no way Doofenshmirtz could ever defeat him. Everything would be fine.

"You okay Perry?"

Perry looked up to see Phineas looking down at him. He rubbed his tired his and was looking directly at Perry with concern. Perry simply chattered back at him before laying back down and closing his eyes. "Alright boy, sleep tight." Phineas said. He pat Perry on the head before laying back down and falling straight to sleep.

Perry reopened his eyes and looked at his owner. He was concerned for his safety and hoped that the horrible feeling he had was just due to him over thinking. After all, he knew Phineas and his brother- Ferb Fletcher- were both brilliant boys. They would be fine.

Perry sighed softly before relaxing back into his arm. Yes, they would both be fine. He didn't need to worry. Everything would work out great in the end. However, if that was the case, why did he still have this horrible feeling in his gut.

**Well, seems like Perry knows something horrible is going to happen. However, logic is telling him that there is no way Doofenshmirtz could ever beat him in a battle. Boy is he about to find out how wrong he is.**

**I hope Jess is turning out to be alright to you guys. She is based off of myself and what I would do in a situation like this one. Trust me, if I was in her place, there's no doubt in my mind that I would help Dr D. take over the tri-state area! I think it would be fun. As long as people didn't get hurt, I suppose. I'm not that evil.**

**Anyway, thank you to the reviewers who sent me those awesome reviews! They made my day! Seriously, they did. And because of you awesomeness, I must give you recognition right now. So thank you to: **

**krikanalo****: My first reviewer! I hope you found this chapter interesting too!**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Well, I'm glad you didn't hate the first chapter. Were you afraid this would be another horrible fan girl story? I'm trying to not make it like one of those. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Crystal5422: Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Bilaterus: Thanks for the encouraging words. I hope this didn't take me off the right path. If it does, I love having any insight I can get from my readers. I keeping them in character. If there's anything I need improvement on, just let me know! Thanks.**

**Anastasia Ball: Thanks for the great review! Next chapter everyone is gonna meet Jessica. I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**And that, my lovely readers and reviewers, marks the ending to another great chapter. I hope to get a new chapter up either tomorrow or Friday. So, keep an eye out for that! Thanks and remember to leave a review!**


End file.
